


Sa Hiwaga ng Hapis

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Choking, Consensual Sex, Inappropriate Use of Rosaries, Light Angst, M/M, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Sakusa Kiyoomi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Servant Miya Atsumu, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, heavy religious themes, light blasphemy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Saan mo hahanapin ang langit na kinagisnan mo?Sa paanan ba ng gawa-gawa mong altar?O sa pagitan ng mga binting nakabukas at naghihintay sa iyong pagdating?Ano ang langit na pipiliin mo?Ang tama ba o ang totoo?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Sa Hiwaga ng Hapis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caerozades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerozades/gifts).



> Hi. so just a short warning po, I have my beliefs in my religion. Please I am in no way mocking your beliefs or whatever para sa fic na 'to. This is just a product of my very makulit mind, anumang bagay na magkakahalintulad sa mga personal na pangyayari, bagay o tao ay pawang nagkataon lamang.
> 
> kung hindi angkop sa panlasa ay huwag niyo nang basahin para lang makipag-away :-)
> 
> Thank you caero for the prompt ito na siya and to mama rix and riya for the unang pasilip. special thanks to my one and only Xia for the promotional poster awuuw artista ka teh.
> 
> TW // for religious themes, inappropriate use of rosaries, blasphemous themes, and sexual content.
> 
> This is safe, sane, and consensual! Enjoy this messy ride.

  
  
_Hinele ka ng hapis, ng pighati pati ng dalamhati._

_Nasanay ang labi sa mga orasyon at dalangin; oras-oras kung habihin._

_Maya't maya sasambitin maabot lamang ang ninanasang dalangin_

_Saan mo hahanapin ang langit na kinagisnan mo?_

_Sa paanan ba ng gawa-gawa mong altar?_

_O sa pagitan ng mga binting nakabukas at naghihintay sa iyong pagdating?_

_Ano ang langit na pipiliin mo?_

* * *

_ "Bago kayo matulog ay magdasal kayo ng rosaryo palagi. Iyon ang mga kinakailangan ko sa tauhan sa tahanang ito. Maliwanag ba?"  _

_ Tumingin si Atsumu sa pinuno ng sambayahan. Si Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Namamahala sa isang karismatikong samahan ng isang relihiyosong sekta sa kanilang bayan.  _

_ Mayaman ang pamilya, matatalino ang mga anak ngunit walang pakialam ang matatandang Sakusa sa pamamahala ni Kiyoomi sa tahanan nila.  _

_ Iyon ang kaisa-isang bilin: magpalakas kayo ng pananampalataya. At manalangin palagi.  _

_ Huwag lumayo sa turo ng simbahan.  _

_ Magdasal.  _

_ Magdasal.  _

_ Magdasal.  _

  
  
  


_ Mag-debosyon at magsisi sa mga kasalanan.  _

  
  


_ Kaya bawat gabi ay kuskos ni Atsumu ang sarili. Bago matulog ay humihingi ng tawad. Dahil sumpa na gustuhin mo ang pinuno ng tahanan. Mali na isipin kung paano mahalikan ng mapupulang labi nito sa tuwing pinamumunuan nito ang padasal tuwing ika-anim ng gabi.  _

_ Mali na titigan ang katawan ni Kiyoomi at ilihis ang krus sa dingding ng kuwarto. Mali na ito ang gusto niyang sambahin at hindi ang Poon sa langit. Pumikit si Atsumu. Hinawakan ang unang bilog ng rosaryo na malamig sa mga daliri niya.  _

_ Huwag Mo kaming ipahintulot sa tukso at iadya Mo kami sa lahat ng masama. _

_ Makasalanang hangarin at ipanalangin sa Poon na sana ay tapunan siya ni Kiyoomi ng tingin. Idinilat niya ang mata, tumingin sa mukha nitong nakatuon sa pagdarasal. _

  
  


_ Gahibla lamang ang sulyapan nilang dalawa at muling pinikit ni Atsumu ang mata. Namumula ang mukha at kumakabog ang dibdib. Natitikman ang tensyon sa hangin habang gumagalaw ang daliri sa bilog ng rosaryo.  _

  
  


_ Ipanalangin mo kaming makasalanan ngayon at kung kami'y mamamatay. Amen.  _

  
  


~

"May kasalanan ka bang nagawa at ganoon na lamang ang tingin sa iyo ng Maestro?" 

Iyon minsan ang tanong ng mayordomang si Tilde habang inaayos ni Atsumu ang pagsasalansan ng kasangkapan sa kusina. Buhat nang bawat gabi sa padasal na nagkakatinginan sila ni Sakusa ay lagi na siya nitong binabantayan.

Mag-iisang taon pa lang siyang naninilbihan kaya naman kabado si Atsumu dahil mahalaga sa kanya ang trabahong ito.

"Wala naman ho, Manang. Baka dahil hindi ako nakakapokus sa padasal minsan. Pagod lang po."

Totoo namang pagod si Atsumu sa gawaing-bahay pati na rin sa pagsisilbi sa tahanan at pagluluto sa tuwing may prayer meeting.

  
  


_ Pagod din sa gabi sa tuwing iniisip ang malalaking kamay ni Kiyoomi na nakasakal sa rosaryo, sa mga kilay nitong salubong tuwing nakapikit at sa mga labing tuyo na binabasa sa tuwing binubuka ang bibig.  _

  
  
  


_ Amen.  _

  
  


_ Habang iniisip ay dumadating din si Atsumu sa rurok ng kalangitan sa sarili niyang palad at laman ng isip ay imbes na panalangin ay ang boses ni Kiyoomi.  _

_ "Atsumu."  _

  
  
  


"Atsumu! Naku pong bata ka, pumasok ka na nga sa loob ng silid mo. Nakabasag ka na naman ng pinggan. Ilang araw ka nang wala sa huwisyo. Ako nang bahala kay Sakusa kapag hinanap ka."

Tumango si Atsumu sa babae, pumpintig ang buong katawan niya habang pababa sa kuwarto ng mga kasambahay. Ngunit bago 'yon ay sumilip siya sa prayer room. Nakapatirapa si Kiyoomi sa sahig. Nakapikit. Matindi ang dalangin. 

  
  


Hindi maaaring tuksuhin ni Atsumu ang pinuno ng tahanang ito. Dahil anak sila ng Diyos, at ang Espiritu, katawan at kaluluwa ay para lamang sa Maykapal. 

  
  


Huminga nang malalim si Atsumu, namumungay ang mata bago dahan-dahang naglakad patungo sa sariling silid. 

Ibinaba ang suot na damit at dinama ang sarili. Pigil ang mga impit na tinig na pilit kumakawala sa bibig. Nililinlang siya ng utak na walang ibang ginagawa kundi isipin si Kiyoomi. 

  
  


_ Si Kiyoomi na nakaluhod at nananalangin. Si Kiyoomi na nakapikit at taimtim ang mukha. _

  
  
  


_ Kasalanan.  _

  
  


_ Sabi ay kasalanang maghangad ng laman at ng ligaya lalo na kung kinikilala ng Diyos ang mga kagaya ni Sakusa.  _

  
  


Ngunit  _ "Diyos ko" _ rin ang bawat katagang lumalabas sa bibig ni Atsumu habang iniisip ang mga kamay ni Kiyoomi maging pati ang mukha nito. Dinadaing din ang ngalan nito, umaasang hindi maririnig ng kanugnog na silid ang ligayang natutunan ni Atsumu sa bawat hibang na gabi. 

Umiikot ang isip niya, sa sarap na nadiskubre. At kung sa impyerno siya dadalhin ng laro sa gawa niyang langit ay magpapatangay si Atsumu sa init. 

  
  


_ Isang pitik ng daliri, dumulas ang mga kamay ni Atsumu sa isang kakaibang ritmo na siya lang ang nakakaalam.  _

  
  


_ At isang hikbi kasabay ang hindi mapatid na ligaya. "Kiyoomi," bulong niya. Panalangin. Dadasalin.  _

  
  


_ Paulit-ulit na sasambahin.  _

  
  
  


Iniyak ni Atsumu ang pagkakamaling uulit-ulitin niyang tikman. Iniyak niya iyon sa punda ng kanyang unan habang nakabaon ang katawan sa malambot na kobre-kama. Malikot pa rin ang isip habang nakaawang ang labi at nakapasok ang daliri sa sarili.

Ilang beses man niyang pigilan ay malakas ang tawag ng laman kaysa sa rasyonal na parte ng isip niya. Mas nanaig ang kagustuhan ni Atsumu na tapunan siya miski isang pansin ni Kiyoomi, kahit pa siya’y munting naninilbihan lang sa tahanan na ito.

Sa bawat hila ng pagkakabaon sa loob niya ay lumulutang si Atsumu sa langit, sa ere, sa mga gawa-gawang ilusyon ni Kiyoomi sa utak niya.

  
  


At kung ito ang langit-langitan sa munting apoy na kababagsakan niya pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito ay hindi na baleng masunog siya.

  
  


_ Isang buga ng hangin at muling sumara ang mata niyang namimigat na ang talukap. “Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi,” daing ni Atsumu sa apat na sulok ng kuwarto niya. _

  
  


_ Muling nawasak at nabuo ang sarili niyang mundo. Bumuhos ang luha at nanghina ang katawan. _

  
  
  


Handa siyang matupok sa kamay ng Kiyoomi, sa isa nitong sulyap ay handa niyang iaalay ang lahat. Luluhod siya, sasamba hanggang sa lamunin siya ng makamundong pagnanasa.

  
  


Sumara ang mata ni Atsumu pagkatapos niyang pahirin ang sarili, binalot ang sarili sa kumot at humikbi. Humingi ng tawad.  _ “O Diyos ko, si Kiyoomi lamang ang ninanais ko.” _

  
  
  


_ Himbing. _

\--

  
  


_ “Kaya mamuhay kayo nang ayon sa nais ng Banal na Espiritu para hindi ninyo mapagbigyan ang pagnanasa ng laman. Sapagkat ang ninanasa ng laman ay laban sa nais ng Espiritu, at ang nais ng Espiritu ay laban sa ninanasa ng laman.”  _

_ Sulat sa mga taga-Galacia, ika-limang bersikulo talata labing-anim hanggang labing-walo. _

  
  


Nanginginig ang tinig ni Atsumu habang binabahagi ang niya kay Kiyoomi debosyon sa linggong iyon. Hindi mapaniwalain si Atsumu sa relihiyon o pananampalataya ng kahit anong sekta, basta naniniwala siyang may banal sa Itaas ay iyon lamang ang mahalaga sa kanya.

Sumungaw ang maliit na ngiti sa labi nito bago nagsalita, “Anong dahilan bakit ganito ang nangusap sa iyo ngayong linggo, Miya?”

Kinagat ni Atsumu ang labi, hindi alam kung paano sasagutin si Kiyoomi. Dahil ba iyon sa katotohanan na si Kiyoomi ang  _ laman _ at mahina ang Espiritu niyang pigilang  _ gustuhin _ o aamin si Atsumu ay nais niyang matuldukan na ang kahibangan niyang  _ mahalin _ ito.

Mataman ang titig ni Kiyoomi sa kanya, lumalangoy ang kakaibang emosyon sa itim nitong mga mata. Igting ang panga at mapula ang labing bihira lamang kung masulyapan ni Atsumu. “Atsumu,” tawag ng lalaki sa kanya. “May problema ba?”

Bumukas-sara ang mga kamao, malamig ang tuhod niyang sinasalo ngayon ng luhuran habang nakatitig kay Kiyoomi na nakaupo sa silya sa tapat niya. “Paano ko po pipigilan na maghangad ng makamundong bagay? Paano ako mananatiling malinis sa mata ng langit?”

Pumikit ang mata ni Atsumu nang haplusin ng malamig na daliri ang labi niya. Pagdilat ay habol niya ang hininga habang tila mapagparusa ang maliit na krus sa dingding ng dasalan. Dumaplis ang daliri ni Kiyoomi sa loob ng bibig ni Atsumu at nanubig ang mata niya habang nakatingin rito. Tumikim siya at nakitang nangintab ang titig ni Kiyoomi, kita ang paglunok nito habang dumadaiti ang dila sa mahahaba nitong daliri.

  
  


Tumulo ang luha sa pisngi ni Atsumu at isiniksik ang pisngi sa isang kamay ni Kiyoomi na nakahawak sa mukha niya. “Kiyoomi.”

  
  


Ngunit kasabay niyon ay ang paglayo ng kamay ni Kiyoomi sa kanya, hindi na napigilan ni Atsumu ang pagdaan ng hinanakit sa mata niya. “Kiyoomi,” tawag niya rito, “S-Sinubukan kong lumayo sa tukso pero mali bang ikaw ang gusto ko?"

"Mali. Mali 'to. Humingi ka ng tawad. Mangilin ka, magnilay. Atsumu mali 'to lahat."

Umalis na si Atsumu sa pagkakaluhod mula sa luhuran. Napahikbi siya, ilang beses siyang nag-isip kung kaya ba niya at ngayong nasabi niya kay Kiyoomi ay tahasan siya nitong itinataboy.

"Kiyoomi, alam kong naririnig mo ako bawat gabi dahil magkatabi ang padasalan at kuwarto ko. Ikaw ang dahilan nito lahat."

_ Ikaw ang langit ko, _ piping sambit ng isip ni Atsumu.

Nakita niya ang pagpula ng tainga ni Kiyoomi pababa sa leeg nito. Sakal-sakal na ng mga daliri ni Kiyoomi ang rosaryo at hindi na maitatago ang bukol sa pantalon nito.

"Gusto mo rin ako," matapang niyang saad. "Gusto mo ako. Nakikita ko kung paano ka tumingin kapag may padasal dito. Paano mo ba gustong gawin 'to, Kiyoomi? Magmakaawa ako kagaya ng bawat nananalangin o gusto mo bang lumuhod ako sa harap mo habang pinanonood tayo ng  _ Diyos _ mo?"

Hinawakan siya ni Kiyoomi sa leeg, bumabaon bawat butones ng rosaryo at nauubos ang hangin sa sistema ni Atsumu habang nakalutang ang isip sa titig ni Kiyoomi.

"Tukso ka," hinga nito. "Tukso ka, lumabas ka ng padasal na 'to. Huwag mo na akong kakausapin kung ayaw mong matanggalan ka ng trabaho."

  
  
  
  


Dalawang linggo ang matuling lumipas nang walang ginagawa si Atsumu kundi ang umiwas. Iyak siya nang iyak sa silid niya pagkatapos ng usapan nila ni Kiyoomi. Sa likod na siya palagi kung maupo, pinipilit na huwag titigan ang lalaki sa tuwing dinadasal nila ang rosaryo.

Mahigpit ang bawat kapit niya sa butones, masama ang loob na ipinagkait ng langit ang nag-iisang panalangin niya.

  
  


Ngunit sinubok siya ng pagkakataon isang hapon na may mga bisita sa tahanan ng mga Sakusa ay si Atsumu ang inatasang magsilbi sa hapag-kainan. Ngunit maraming matatabil ang bibig, maraming magagaspang ang ugali na nagtatago sa maskara ng pagiging banal.

May isang babaeng bisita na mukhang may gusto kay Kiyoomi kaya nang makalapit si Atsumu sa lalaki ay tinulak siya ng babae at naitapon niya ang sabaw ng tinola sa hita ni Kiyoomi, pati na rin sa mga palad ni Atsumu.

Tumalim ang mata ni Kiyoomi at nag-init ang buong pisngi ni Atsumu sa hiya.

"Pasensya na po, kukuha po ako ng basahan."

Paiyak na si Atsumu nang hawakan siya ni Kiyoomi sa braso.  _ "Alas-kuwatro ng hapon. Pagkatapos ng pagtitipon, umakyat ka sa silid ko. Kailangan mong matuto." _

  
  
  
  


Limang minuto bago mag-alas-kuwatro ay tahimik na nakaupo si Atsumu sa gilid ng kama ni Kiyoomi habang hawak ang kulay berde niyang rosaryo.

At nang marinig ang yabag at pag-click ng lock ng pinto ay agad na tumayo si Atsumu, nakahanda na ang bibig na humabi ng paumanhin ngunit pagkakita ni Kiyoomi sa rosaryo niya ay hinila nito iyon.

Tumilapon ang mga bilog sa sahig at napigtas ang tali. Suminghap si Atsumu para magreklamo nginit kasabay niyon ay ang pagtama ng mga labi nila ni Kiyoomi sa isa't isa.

"Ang tigas ng ulo mo,  _ putangina. _ " Sumagap ng hangin si Atsumu nang malunod siya sa masarap na halik at sa mainit na labi pati na sa mga murang lumalabas galing kay Kiyoomi.

"Sinabi kong umiwas ka pero hindi ko sinabing akuin mo lahat ng responsibilidad sa bahay na 'to." 

Dinig na dinig ni Atsumu ang pagkayamot sa boses ni Kiyoomi kaya nanatili siyang nakayuko habang nakatingin sa napaso niyang kamay.

"Saan masakit?"

_ Lahat,  _ iyon ang gusto niyang isigaw rito ngunit tinikom niya ang bibig.

Inginuso niya ang mga palad at napapikit nang halikan iyon ni Kiyoomi hanggang sa mapunit ang suot niyang damit.

Habol ni Atsumu ang hininga nang padapain siya ni Kiyoomi kasabay ang sampal sa hubad niyang pang-upo at mga binti. Sa bawat ingit at hinahaluan iyon ng mga magpatawad na halik.

  
  


_ "Paulit-ulit kitang sinabihan pero ang lakas ng loob mong huwag makinig sa akin," hingal ni Kiyoomi kasabay ang haplos sa mainit niyang balat. Tumulo ang mga luha ni Atsumu. "Gusto mo 'yung ganito, sa harapan ng Diyos nating dalawa?!" _

Lumunok si Atsumu, hinagip ang kurbata ni Kiyoomi para humingi ng halik.  _ "Kiyoomi," daing niya, "Kiyoomi, gusto pa rin kita. Wasakin mo ako sa anong paraan mong gusto." _

  
  


Sunud-sunod ang mura, ang mainit na paghinga.  _ Langit.  _ Habang dinadama ni Atsumu ang mga palad ni Kiyoomi na sa panaginip lang niya nararamdaman.

  
  


_ Langit.  _ Ang bawat hagod ng daliri nito sa loob niya. 

_ Langit.  _ Habang tila nanunuya ang imahe ng pagkakapako sa krus. Kaya ipinikit ni Atsumu ang mata at dinama ang panandaliang ligaya.

  
  


_ "Atsumu, huwag kang mag-isip. Ako lang. Ako na ang langit mo ngayon. Ako na lang, hindi na ako lalayo." _

  
  


Makasalanan kung ituturing silang dalawa; dinala ni Atsumu sa pugad ng tukso si Kiyoomi. Inilayo niya ito sa liwanag.

  
  
  


_ Hindi sila mabuti. _

_ Mas lalong hindi sila mga santo ngunit sabay nilang naabot ang langit sa piling ng init ng apoy na tumutupok sa kanilang dalawa. _

  
  
  
  


_ \-- _

  
  


Mula sa pagkakahiga sa malambot na kama ni Kiyoomi ay nakita ito ni Atsumu na hubo't hubad at lumakad patungo sa maliit nitong altar. Hinipan nito ang kandila roon, itinaob ang mga bibliya kasama ang krus na nakakapit sa dingding.

Maya-maya pa ay tumabi ang lalaki sa kanya at yumakap. Nilaro ni Atsumu ang buhok nito, pinasadahan ng haplos ang pisnging pangarap niyang mahawakan kahit sandali. "Kiyoomi, pasensya ka na. Hayaan mo, wala namang makakalabas sa nangyari ngayong gabi. B-Bukas na bukas din, babalik at sa kuwarto ko at mananahimik."

Halik sa pisngi ang isinagot ng lalaki sa kanya, "Sinong nagsabing itatago ko 'to. Atsumu, hindi mo kailangang manahimik. Bukas ay dalhin mo ang mga gamit mo rito. Dito ka na simula ngayon."

  
  


"Kiyoomi?"

  
  


"Huwag mo nang intindihin. Hayaan mo na. Ako nang bahala sa iyo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Saan ka dadalhin ng langit mo? Iyon lang ang naiwang tanong sa isip ni Kiyoomi. _

_ Dahil tama si Atsumu, iyon lang ang naiisip ni Kiyoomi. Kaya mong magmahal ng dalawang bagay. Kaya mong magmahal kahit na talikuran ang pinaniniwalaan mo. O hindi naman talikuran, kahit na baluktutin lamang ang landas na akala mo ay tama. _

_ Kailan ba naging mali na maghangad ng mga bagay na hindi ka naman sasaktan sa kahuli-hulihan? Wala namang ibang taong matatapakan. _

_ Alipin man siya ng pananampalataya, hindi niya na kayang bitawan ang langit na nahanap niya sa labi ng tunay na pagsamba. _

  
  
  


_ Sa piling ni Atsumu at sa hiwaga ng hapis ng lihim na pagsasamang ito. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have praise kink so please give me feedbacks or sigawan niyo ako sa CC and/or twitter, it's @_kenmeow let's be friends! Thank you for reading this trash chz!


End file.
